1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and to telephony and, more particularly, to methods and systems that allow a customer to manage electronic data in a storage-enabled telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The explosive growth of electronic data presents storage problems. As more and more businesses and residences embrace information technology, businesses and residences are confronted with the problem of storing more and more electronic information. Businesses, for example, generate thousands of electronic documents, emails, proprietary information, and the like each day. The pressing challenge is how businesses may store and manage this growing electronic data without investing millions of dollars in hardware and equipment, network infrastructure, maintenance, and training. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for a storage service that reduces a customer's investment in data storage networks.